Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 17 (Different kinds of land)
Different kinds of land is the seventeenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be in a Mexican desert. *CHARLI does the Mexican hat dance. *KATHLEEN makes sand patterns. *CHARLI makes patterns in the air. *TIM finds a way to make music stomping on different kinds of ground. *CHARLI's feet can't stop moving. *KELLIE has explored the Sahara desert and teaches Chats some Arabic words. *CHARLI pretends to be a camel. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a farmer (Tim) who loves his life, the rooster (Kellie) wakes him up everyday and he always milks the cow (Charli), but one day he plucks a mushroom where an elf (Kathleen) lives, so she gets angry and turns the day into night whenever she wants. Gallery Nathan_S5_E17.png Charli_S5_E17_1.png Kathleen_S5_E17.png Charli_S5_E17_2.png Tim_S5_E17.png Charli_S5_E17_3.png Kellie_S5_E17.png Charli_S5_E17_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E17.png Trivia *Mexico, officially the United Mexican States, is a federal republic in the southern portion of North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico *The Sahara is the largest hot desert and the third largest desert in the world after Antarctica and the Arctic. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sahara *Saudi Arabia, officially the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, is an Arab sovereign state in Western Asia constituting the bulk of the Arabian Peninsula. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saudi_Arabia *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Shapes in space In the desert under the hot blazing sun The ground scorching, little rain never comes Cactus thin tall reaching up so high Gonna find some shade from that sun in the sky. In the desert under the hot blazing sun The ground scorching, little rain never comes Cactus thin tall reaching up so high Gonna find some shade from that sun in the sky. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns There's a special part of the world where you can dance all day Doing dances in the sand, it's a lovely way to play Doing dances in the sand all day, all day. There's a special part of the world where you can play all day Making patterns in the sand, it's a lovely way to play Making patterns in the sand all day, all day. ;Body move #02 There's a special part of the world where you can dance all day Making patterns in the air, it's a lovely way to play Making patterns in the air all day, all day. There's a special part of the world where you can dance all day Making patterns in the air, it's a lovely way to play Making patterns in the air all day, all day. ;Making music When the beat is in your feet There's just one place you've got to meet When you wanna boogie down, come to my sound ground Hop, two, hop, two, hop, come to my sound ground. When the beat is in your feet There's just one place you've got to meet When you wanna boogie down, come to my sound ground Hop, two, hop, two, hop, come to my sound ground. When the beat is in your feet There's just one place you've got to meet When you wanna boogie down, come to my sound ground Hop, two, hop, two, hop, come to my sound ground. ;Body move #03 When the beat is in your feet There's just one place they want to meet When you wanna boogie down, go to Tim's sound ground One, two, one, two, one, two, go to Tim's sound ground. When the beat is in your feet There's just one place they want to meet When you wanna boogie down, go to Tim's sound ground One, two, one, two, one, two, go to Tim's sound ground. ;Word play I love to go exploring, seeing things I've never seen Going places that I've never ever been I love to go exploring, hearing words not heard before Cross the desert till we meet the ocean shore. I love to go exploring, seeing things I've never seen Going places that I've never ever been I love to go exploring, hearing words not heard before Cross the desert till we meet the ocean shore. ;Body move #04 A camel is known as a grumpy fellow All that grunting and groaning not to mention that fellow But if you were to carry such a lot on your back Across the desert all day and then back With the sun beating down and not so much as a drink You'd have some groaning to do, don't you think? ;Sharing stories I'm happy as can be, it's the farmer's life for me The sun comes up, it's a brand new day The sun goes down, time to hit the hay I'm as happy as can be, it's the farmer's life for me The farmer's life for me, yee-haw! I'm as happy as can be, it's the farmer's life for me The sun comes up, it's a brand new day The sun goes down, time to hit the hay I'm as happy as can be, it's the farmer's life for me The farmer's life for me, yee-haw! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about earth & soil Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about Mexico Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about cactus Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about islands Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about leis Category:Ep about bulldozers Category:Ep about ribbons & bows Category:Ep about stomping Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about Saudi Arabia Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about Sahara Category:Ep about camels Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about mushrooms Category:Ep about elves Category:Ep about grumpy & angry